Naruto: A New Life
by Gamma1827
Summary: Naruto is hated by the village and one day after an attack by a mob two unlikely figures come to take him away from the hatred.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Sonic the hedgehog both belong to the respective owners**

 **Location**

 **Jutsu/Technique**

"Talking"

'Thinking/thoughts'

 **Hidden the Leaf Village**

We find our story beginning in the Hidden Leaf Village where one incident will change the life of the village and one small child. We find a young 6 year old child with sunny blond hair and blue eyes like the sea walking down the street wearing a white shirt with a spiral in the center and blue shorts. This was Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko not that he knows it. Naruto was walking around the village looking for something to eat since he was kicked out of the orphanage a month ago and barely managed to get by if it weren't for that nice ramen family he met. He started to notice that a some people are gathering behind him and following him.

Feeling nervous Naruto decided to walk faster, but still the group was following him. Naruto was about to run only to be knocked out by a ninja with silver hair. (guess who) As Naruto was knocked out the now fully formed mob took naruto out of the village and woke Naruto up to continually hurt/beat him, while only calling him demon, murder, and many other things. After they reached a good 5 miles the threw him to the ground and began to kick him until he finally fell unconscious.

The mob left the poor child in the middle of a clearing bleeding and alone.

When they were all gone a two new figure appeared out of the woods walking towards the injured child. Both of them didn't seem human, but human like animals. (Mobians) The first one looked to be the eldest of the two and seemed to be 16 years old. She was a blue furred female fox wearing a blue kimono with a white water like pattern with a dark blue sash. She also appeared to have dark flowing hair reaching her back with brown eyes.

The second one seemed to be a year older than Naruto. She was a white fox with dark hair like the older girl next to her, but seemed to have whitish blue eyes and wore a white black lined kimono with a red sash along with red wind patterns on her kimono. "Big sis why did they hurt him?" the youngest asked crying for the boy. The big sister looked at her little sibling with a sad look in her eyes.

"Those people are nothing, but fools along with the village they came from" Spoke the elder sister who took a quick look in the direction of the village and sneered in disgust. "Come now let's take him back home" spoke the eldest who quickly, but carefully picked up Naruto in her arms. The little sister then came close to the older sibling.

The eldest closed her eyes and began to concentrate and started to glow a greenish color. "Chaos Control" she said before disappearing along with her sister and Naruto.

Not long after the disappeared ANBU had shown up just a minute late. "The trail ends here" Hawk said. "There seems to be a bit of traces of an unknown energy" Bear said getting the attention of the other ANBU. "Is it the Kyuubi's chakra?" Dog asked. "No it seems to be something completely different" Bear responded. "And whoever or _whatever_ was here took the boy and there seems to be no other trails, sents or chakra signatures." Said Falcon. Underneath Dogs mask you can see a sad look on his face before facing his team "Let's continue to search for any leads and if we can't then the mission is a failure and we must report to the Hokage about this" Dog said.

The rest of the squad dispersed leaving Dog alone to his thoughts 'Sensei I'm sorry. I have failed you' Dog thought before leaving to find anymore clues to where the blond might be.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hello I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story**

 **I also wanted to tell you to take a look at my other stories Freedom Planet A fox's Tail and The Maelstrom Dragon**

 **I also hope you will take a look at my challenges that I have up for Freedom Planet and YUGIOH Arc-v and see if you would be interested**

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Naruto or Sonic The Hedgehog**

 **If you have any questions be sure to either pm me or review**

 **Location**

 _ **Jutsu/Technique**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Chapter begin**

 _Naruto POV_

I opened my eyes to see I was in a house that looked like I was in in a traditional house like some of those hoses I pass by like those white eyed people or those lazy people that keep getting yelled by the ladies living with them.

"So it seems you awake" A voice said

I turned around to see a TALKING blue human like fox. I stared for a minute, but it felt like hours and did the only thing that felt right.

.

.

.

.

AAHHHHHHHH!

I quickly run for the door and continued to run outside of the house and into the woods.

 _3rd pov_

"Is that how he really thanks people?" The blue vixen said looking in the direction the young blond ran with an emotionless look on her face. "I said we shouldn't just show ourselves to him when he immediately woke up" A voice said. The blue fox mobian looked to the direction of the voice and saw her mother a blue furred fox with red patterns flowing on her fur like water. Her eyes were a whitish blue. She was wearing a formal white kimono with a red sash.

"I know mother, but then again it was fun to see his reaction" she responded to her mother with a small smile. The mother sighed and looked at her daughter "Mai" her mother said knowing the message is clear.

"All right i'll go get him" Mai said getting up and walking in the direction the young blond ran off in. 'It may have been funny, but that child is more than he seems' she thought as her daughter walks out of the room the find the blond.

 _Naruto pov_

I was running again except this time I have no idea where I am. I slowed down and then stopped and quickly hide behind a tree taking a look around the the tree to see if any of those weird creatures were following me. I sighed in relief to see none of them followed me I started to quietly move in the opposite direction and made sure I didn't make any noises to attract attention. 'I guess those mob chases and fox hunts were good for something' I thought.

"While impressive that you can run through a village and stick out like the sun and still leave barley any trail" a voice stated. I froze and looked up to the tree and see the same blue furred female I had ran from earlier. I immediately tried to run, but only to be pinned the the ground.

"Let me go!" I yelled, but only lead to her tightening the hold. "Now now calm down and let me explain" She said, but I interrupted "I don't care now let me GO!" I said. "Now don't you want to know why your hated?" She said. I completely stopped moving and then everything went black again.

 _3rd pov_

"Sorry kid I'll explain everything I promise Mai said picking him up and heading back home.

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

Hiruzen was just finishing up his paperwork and hoping that Naruto was safe. All of the sudden he felt as if things are going to get much worse than they are.

 **Chapter end**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget t check out my other stories as well as my challenges**

 **Be sure to Review**


End file.
